Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss
Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss is an upcoming Winx Club movie. The movie's title was chosen in an online public poll on the official Winx Club website, where voters were allowed to choose between four different titles for the movie. The movie is set to be released on September 4, 2014, in Italy. Currently there has been no announcement regarding the exact release date of the English version but they were at the Las Vegas Licensing Show Expo 2014, As Iginio Straffi said, The 3rd movie cast crew is set for english version which will be European-English not Nickelodeon Voice Actress/Cast. It will be released in Fall 2014 and a unknown date is exactly to be released. The movie is set to take place between events of Season 5 and those of Season 6 (despite the fact that the Winx are shown in their season 6 casual outfits in the 3rd movie screenshots). Teaser Synopsis A summary of the movie was released in April 2014: :The Trix strike back: they want to sit on the Emperor's Throne to claim its huge power. But doing that, they accidentally evoke Politea. The evil nymph is still cursed and ready to make a pact with the three witches. She tells them that to activate the throne, the Trix have to free Tritannus from the Oblivion, but before that, the vital force of a King is needed, and the Trix have thought of Sky, king of Eraklyon, and above all, Bloom's fiancé! The Trix appear in Gardenia, where Bloom alone can't do anything, so the Trix kidnap Sky and come back to the Infinite Ocean. The three witches free Tritannus and convince him to become their ally again in order to get the powerful Pearl of the Abyss. The Winx join Bloom, and together they decide to rescue Sky. Will they manage to survive to the terrible prison dimension, the Oblivion, and then stop Tritannus and his allies in the Coral Barrier, fighting not only for Sky's salvation, but even for the balance of the whole Infinite Ocean? Soundtrack Coming soon... Starring Coming soon... Worldwide Releases Coming soon... Foreign Titles *Czech: Winx Club: Záhada Abysu *Dutch: Winx Club: het Mysterie van de Afgrond *English: Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss *French: Winx Club: Le mystère des abysses *Italian: Winx Club: II mistero degli abissi *Portuguese: Winx Club: O Mistério do Abismo *Russian: "Тайна морской Бездны" (The Secret of the Sea's Abyss) *Spanish: Winx Club: El misterio del abismo Foreign Covers 10306262_620913787994338_3871558298508343835_n.jpg|English Poster. 1M6XH6GCQ1w.jpg|Italian Poster. DQYgDE-Q2Hc.jpg|Russian Poster. Distribution Coming soon... Reception and Criticism Coming soon... Trivia *The movie's title was chosen in an online public poll on the Official Winx Club website in 2013, where voters were allowed to choose between four different titles for the movie. The options were: **''Missione Sirenix'' (Mission Sirenix) **''Missione Oceano Infinito'' (Mission Infinite Ocean) **''La Magia Degli Abissi'' (The Magic of the Depths/Abyss) **''Il Mistero Degli Abissi'' (The Mystery of the Depths/Abyss) *In the movie poster for the 3rd Movie, the Winx have their Sirenix wings in different detail, although they still have their same original ones in the trailer. *This is the final 3D CGI movie produced & directed by Iginio Straffi. *The english version of the trailer was released at the Las Vegas Licensing Expo 2014. The voices were European-English (RaiGlup) cast not Nickelodeon Voice Actress/Cast. Quotes Coming soon... Trailer Category:Movies Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Infinite Ocean